1000 Miles: Repost
by Almasy11
Summary: repost of my One-shot songfic to Vanessa carlton's "1000 Miles" That was deleted.


_**1000 Miles**_

A/N: Well, here it is. Another songfic, from the lonely insomniac known as Almasy11.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this story, or Vanessa Carlton's "1000 miles" So don't sue me.

Rinoa stood quietly on the crowded sidewalk, holding a few shopping bags. Everyone was giving her dirty looks, as she was obviously disrupting the flow of the masses. She hated to admit it, but she missed him. She missed everything about him. His protective attitude, nice face, and even the constant "_Whatevers"_ she had become so accustomed to.

But that was over now, and there was nothing she could do to change it. She chose to leave, and to take back her decision would be weak.

_**Makin' my way downtown**_

_**Walkin' fast, faces pass**_

_**And I'm homebound**_

He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. It had been three years to the day since she left him. He couldn't argue that she didn't have good reason, but looking back now, that's what made it hurt so much. He heard a knock on his door, but the guest didn't wait for an answer. Zell came barging in, sitting next to Squall.

"Squall, man, you gotta get out of this dorm. Every year on this day you lock yourself up in here and try to drink your problems away. It's obviously not helping Squall, come on, get up man." Zell tried to keep his friend from ending up killing himself.

"Get away from me." He hissed. "And get the hell out of my dorm!"

Zell jumped, mostly out of fright, and headed for the door.

**_Starin' blankly ahead_**

_**Just makin' my way.**_

_**Makin' a way, through the crowd.**_

She walked through the door of her Deling city apartment, dropping the bags and heading into her bedroom. She had to do this every year, just for the sake of keeping herself from going back to Balamb.

Rinoa opened her desk drawer, pulling out the picture of them Squall had mailed to her after she left. They were both happy, something that seemed all too far away to be real. She had never been happy. At least not since she left him. She shed a single tear, which rolled down her face and onto the picture. On the picture Squall had written the words _"to remind you of happier times"_

**_And I need you…_**

_**And I miss you…**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,**_

_**Do you think time,**_

_**Would pass me by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**if I could just see you…**_

_**Tonight.**_

Squall got up from his place on the bed, closing and locking the door. He walked to his desk, opening the drawer and pulling out the picture he had kept after she left. He had given her a copy of the same picture. He hated himself for being such a jerk, he had been given by fate what any man would kill for, and yet he threw it away. Squall wondered where Rinoa was now and how she was doing. Wherever she was, she had probably found someone else, gotten married, and had some kids by now.

**_'Cause you know it's times like these_**

_**When I think of you,**_

_**And I wonder if you ever think of me.**_

She dropped the picture and slammed the drawer shut, the pain was just too much. By now he had probably found someone else, gotten married, and had some kids. And she had no one. She was alone, simple as that. She could remember like yesterday, exactly how it happened.

'_**Cause everything's so wrong,**_

_**and I don't belong**_

_**livin' in your precious memory.**_

_Rinoa woke from a deep sleep, rubbing her eyes and looking over at the clock. It was after noon. She always slept in, unlike Squall who got up at sunrise. She got up, and got ready for a shower. Within ten minutes she was ready. She briskly walked out of the dorm, heading for the cafeteria. She was scheduled to have lunch with Seifer. It was nothing, of course they were only friends. She entered the cafeteria, spotting the gunblader.. _

_As she sat down next to her old friend, Squall came bolting into the cafeteria, and he obviously wasn't happy about something._

"_What the hell is this!?" He yelled._

"_Squall, calm down! Seifer and I were just having lunch!" She tried to make him stop._

"_Hehe, don't worry Puberty boy, I'm not stealin' your woman." Seifer chuckled._

_**'Cause I need you…**_

_**And I miss you…**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

_Squall was enraged, and jumped over the table at Seifer, knocking his chair over backwards and landing on him. Squall sent several punches to his old rivals face, his GF enhanced strength leaving the blonde in a puddle of his blood. Rinoa started crying and ran for the door. Squall quickly ran after her._

"_Rinoa wait!" He yelled, but she ignored him. He finally caught up with her about half way to the front gate. He grabbed her by the arm and tried to stop her._

_**If I could fall,**_

_**Into the sky.**_

_**Do you think time,**_

_**Would pass me by?**_

"_Rinoa, I'm sorry, please don't go!" He was almost in tears. He knew that she would be leaving him no matter what today, and it was all his fault._

"_Let go of me Squall!" She yelled in his face. Still, he tried to convince her to stay._

"_No, please Rinoa listen I-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Rinoa interjected._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She balled her hand up into a fist and punched him as hard as she could across the face. He stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding, as Rinoa ran through the front gate and out of his life forever. Squall stood shocked, his mouth hanging open, and his right hand rubbing the side of his face she hit. _

**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

_**if I could just see you,**_

_**Tonight.**_

At that moment, Rinoa made a decision. No matter what, she had to see him. It was just too hard the way she was living. Forgetting everything else, she ran as fast as she could out the door and toward the train station.

_**I, I, don't wanna let you know.**_

_**I, I, drown in your memory.**_

_**I, I, don't wanna let this go.**_

_**I, I, don't.**_

Rinoa bought her train ticket and boarded, anxiously awaiting for it to start. Within another twenty minutes, she was sprinting out of the Balamb train station and toward the Garden.

_**Makin' my way downtown,**_

_**Walkin' fast, faces pass.**_

_**And I'm homebound.**_

_**Starin' blankly ahead.**_

_**Just makin' my way,**_

_**Makin' a way, through the crowd.**_

The gatesman started yelling at her, but she ignored him, running straight into the garden the exact way she left. As if he had read her mind, Squall came running out the elevator toward her. Her tears flew freely as they embraced, and shared a passionate kiss.

**_And I still need you…_**

_**And I still miss you…**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

Squall pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Why did you come back?" He whispered.

"I had to." She replied.

_**If I could fall Into the sky.**_

_**Do you think time, Would pass me us by?**_

'_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if **_

_**I could just see you…**_

_**If I could just hold you…**_

_**Tonight.**_


End file.
